Querido Edward
by TheSophieCullen
Summary: Bella se desahoga mediante una carta pero ¿sera que al final decida mandarla o quedársela para ella?


Querido Edward:

Hay cosas que se pueden olvidar fácilmente por lo insignificantes que fueron, en cambio hay otras que se quedan en tu memoria grabadas con fuego, lo quieras o no, por la razón que fueron demasiado importantes para uno. Irónicamente, en este caso, para mi tu eres la segunda opción. La verdad es que no sabría decirte como empezó todo, como fueron surgiendo los sentimientos en mi corazón. Lo que si te puedo decir es el día en que te puse atención por primera vez, no el día en que te vi por primera vez.

Mi hermana, Alice, llevaba días insistiendo en que quería que yo conociera a su novio, Tyler, la verdad es que a mí no me importaba y le sacaba largas para no hacerlo hasta que un día logro convencerme. Resulta que su novio entrenaba futbol justo el día en que ella había insistido para salir juntas. Recuerdo que yo vestía con unos jeans, zapatos negros de tacón corrido porque habíamos ido a una plaza comercial y una blusa negra que me encantaba, Alice llevaba puestos tacones igual, lo que resulto todo un desastre porque el entrenamiento era al aire libre, en un sitio que tenia el piso de césped y el día anterior había llovido por lo que estaba lleno de lodo. Mi hermana y yo nos sentamos en unas gradas que estaban oxidadas y en mal estado, nos pusimos a platicar que mi novio en ese entonces, Jacob, estaba de viaje en Las Vegas y Alice esperaba que me trajera muchas cosas. Cada vez que pasaba un avión, lo cual era bastante seguido para mi mala suerte, se escuchaba como el duende gritaba saludos a Jake, bastante vergonzoso en verdad. Fue en un momento en que el aburrimiento nos llego que yo me puse a ver a los jugadores y te vi, "Mira Alice, ese niño va en mi escuela" le dije como quien no quiere la cosa mientras te apuntaba con el dedo, simplemente para llenar un silencio que se había producido entre nosotras "¿Cómo se llama?" me pregunto viéndote atentamente, yo me empecé a reír y me encogí de hombros "La verdad no sé, es un grado mayor que yo, entrara a segundo grado de secundaria en cuanto se acaban las vacaciones" . La plática quedo hasta ahí según lo recuerdo, pero poco iba yo a saber que mi hermana le comentaría a su novio y su novio te diría a ti. Loco ¿no? Ese día paso como cualquier otro, las vacaciones de verano siguieron como si nada.

"¡Bella, es urgente que te conectes a Messenger!" me llego el mensaje de texto de mi querida Alice, como ya sabrás no somos totalmente hermanas de sangre, tenemos diferente madre pero nos queremos como si eso no se interpusiera en nuestro camino. Me llegaron varios mensajes mas, iguales en la urgencia de que me conectara a la dichosa red social. Ese día recuerdo que era domingo, lo recuerdo porque me encontraba en la casa de mi abuela materna, Marie, solíamos ir ahí todos los domingos para convivir en familia. El problema era que yo no tenía internet en mi teléfono de la prehistoria y mi abuela no tenia internet en su casa, un primo, después de mucho insistirle, me prestó su celular para poder conectarme. Y cuál fue mi sorpresa, y mi molestia debo agregar, lo que tanto le urgía a mi hermana era que aceptara tu solicitud de amistad. "¿Enserio eso era todo, Alice?" pensé malhumorada, había insistido tanto para nada. No me lo tomes a mal pero en ese entonces tú no me importabas para nada. Yo me había enterado que pensabas que era bonita pero hasta ahí. Acepte tu solicitud y regrese el teléfono a su dueño. De ese día en adelante, cada vez que me conectaba la primera persona que me habla al segundo de yo haberme puesto en línea, eras tú. Me daba mucha risa la verdad, pero me gustaba que lo hicieras, creo que se puede decir que el amor surgió en línea.

Días o semanas después, no estoy segura, volvimos al entrenamiento. Mi hermana me había dicho que Tyler le había informado que ahora en vez de llamarte Edward, tus compañeros de entrenamiento te llamaban por mi nombre. La primera vez que escuche como te llamaban así, estaba en las mismas gradas con mi hermana cuando de repente se escucho mi nombre, volteé hacia la cancha y vi que era a ti a quien te estaban llamando. Me morí de pena. Eso quería decir que todo lo que había dicho mi hermana sobre que te gustaba y te parecía bonita era verdad, por mi parte no sentía nada por ti. Claro, mi hermana y su novio me molestaban contigo. Creo que eso fue lo que hiso que me empezaras a gustar, el constante recuerdo de ti. Durante ese partido también tuvimos nuestro primer saludo, algo incomodo de tu parte si se puede decir. Los habían dejado descansar un rato del entrenamiento, fue cuando vi que venias con tu grupo de amigos, mejor dicho, con todo el equipo encima de ti, te tenían abrazado de los hombros, tú estabas lleno de sudor, tu cabello estaba totalmente despeinado, tu cara me recordó a un tomate por lo roja que estaba y no era para menos. Todos te estaban molestando conmigo y diciéndote que me saludaras. Y lo hiciste. Ese día también hablamos por primera vez. Una vez terminado el entrenamiento mí hermana me hizo bajarme de las gradas para i a saludarte, a través de la cerca que dividía la cancha y las gradas me dijiste que tenías que irte. Aun puedo cerrar mis ojos y verte ahí, sujetando la cerca y mirando a tu mama mientras lo decías, todos tus compañeros atrás de ti y mi hermana a mi lado izquierdo.

Oh y como olvidar la primera vez que fuimos al cine. Mi hermana, si de nuevo ella, insistía en que fuéramos al cine con su grupo de amigos, yo no quería ir porque tan solo me llevaba con Rosalie y ni siquiera éramos las grandes amigas, no pasábamos de un escueto 'Hola ¿Cómo estás?' pero de alguna manera Alice me convenció. Llegue al cine esperando encontrar al numeroso grupo de mi hermana pero ¡sorpresa! Tan solo me encontré con mi hermana que salió disparada hacia mí con una cara de culpabilidad falsa, con Jasper su nueva conquista y con un tipo al que no le podía ver la cara. "Te juro que no sabía que iba a venir" dijo mi hermana aguantándose las ganas de reírse, fue entonces que me di cuenta que eras tú. Me quede viéndote y lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue "Corre, Bella". Ahora me doy cuenta que debí haberlo hecho. Mientras yo te veía y tu a mí, Jasper se estaba riendo ahora pienso que probablemente por la cara yo he de haber puesto, tu sonreías y mi padre nos decía algo a mí y a mi hermana, la verdad es que hasta ahora no se que tanto ha de haber dicho. Una vez en la sala recuerdo que mi hermana nos guio hasta la última fila, quedamos sentados; tu, yo, Alice y Jasper. Yo me estaba muriendo, pensando en que pasaría si me encontraba a alguien que conociera a Jake, creo que no hubiera sido algo lindo que le dijeran que mientras él estaba de viaje yo estaba saliendo en citas dobles con otro hombre. Mientras yo seguía en shock, ustedes tres estaban peleándose por quien debía tener las palomitas en su lugar, nadie quería cargarlas, "Te las regalo por el día de la amistad" me dijiste, yo me reí y dije "no, gracias" mientras te las devolvía. Empezó la película, yo no volví a pronunciar palabra, me moría de pena porque estaba empezando a sentir algo por ti, algo que no debía de sentir porque tenía novio. Alice y Jasper empezaron besarse como si no hubiera mañana mientras tú y yo no pronunciábamos palabra alguna. "¿Y qué me cuentas?" me reí y te conteste que nada, creo que no me escuchaste porque no respondiste nada y mas aparte, cuando me pongo nerviosa, bajo demasiado el volumen de mi voz. Mi vista no se separaba de la pantalla, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando en ella. Fue entonces que Jasper puso sonrisa de esas que ponen los niños chiquitos al hacer una travesura y puso tu mano sobre la mía. Miles de mariposas se soltaron en mi estomago contra mi voluntad. Me le quede viendo a tu mano que estaba abierta, tapando mi mano que estaba hecha puño y se rehusaba a abrirse. Volví a clavar mi vista con más intensidad en la pantalla. Las dos horas y media que duraba la película se me estaban haciendo eternas, una parte de mi quería que acabara y la otra, la que estaba saliéndose de mi control, no quería que ese momento terminara nunca. "Si no quieres, está bien" dijiste levantando tus dos manos, como declarándote inocente, "gracias" dije mirándote por primera vez en el día a los ojos y sonriendo, por fin pude respirar con tranquilidad. Pero claro, mi hermana estaba desde hace tiempo en segundo plano, tenia hacer una aparición. Me hiso señas para que me levantara y fuera con ella a unos asientos alejados para que pudiera decirme lo que fuera que quería decirme. "¿Qué tanto dicen? ¿Te gusto que te tomara la mano?" fueron unas de las muchas preguntas que hiso. "No Alice, me siento mal, tengo a Jake y estoy aquí con el" fue cuando sentí las traicioneras lagrimas correr por mi mejilla, mi hermana me miro y dijo que le diría Jasper que ya no volviera a juntar nuestras manos, le agradecí y volteamos a verlos, "ellos son los que parecen pareja" dijo Alice y nos reímos, estabas tú y Jasper comiendo palomitas de la misma cubeta y se habían cambiado de lugar para quedar justo al lado del otro. Regresamos y antes de que mi hermana pudiera decir algo, Jasper fue más rápido y puso de nuevo nuestras manos juntas. Voltee a ver a mi hermana con cara de disgusto y ella solo se encogió de hombros. Pero deje ahí mi mano, porque en el fondo yo quería quedarme así, me sentía a gusto. Después de un corto tiempo sentí como empezaste a obligar a mi mano a extenderse, mi mirada voló hacia nuestras manos, mi mano parecía tan débil y sumisa a la tuya, se abría tanto como tú lo querías. Dios, mi manos están temblando mientas escribo esto, creo que haber puesto canciones cursis no ayuda. Recuerdo que te voltee a ver una vez que nuestras manos estaban ya entrelazadas, sonreíste. Después de eso le siguió tu brazo sobre mi hombros, yo estaba recargada en él y mis pensamientos solo se dirigían a no lastimarte o hacer que tu brazo se entumeciera, debo admitir que estuve tentada a arruinar el momento y preguntarte si eso te estaba pasando. De repente recuerdo haber sentido tu mano sobre mi cabeza, obligándome a recargarme sobre tu hombro. Mi expresión debió de haber sido graciosísima, me quede con cara de "¿Qué jodidos está haciendo este hombre?" pero me deje arrastrar por ti. Aun no logro olvidar los besos que dejabas de vez en cuando sobre mi mejilla, o como tu pulgar la recorría. Amo ese sentimiento, de vez en cuando cierro mis ojos y lo recuerdo. Con esas caricias olvide que yo estaba en una relación con otra persona.

Pero claro que todas las historias tienen su 'pero…', desventajas y problemas. El de mi historia tiene nombre y apellido junto con un buen cuerpo y baja estatura; Tanya Denali. Uno de los muchos recuerdos que tienen que ver contigo y no se me olvida, es el día en que me metí a Messenger y vi que tu subnick decía 'Te amo con todo mi ser' en mayúsculas y muchos signos de exclamación. Me deshice, me rompí, llore como loca encima de mi cama mientras te maldecía. Nos acabábamos de conocer así que era imposible que fuera dedicado hacia mí. Te puedo jurar que fuiste al primero que le llore por amor.

Pero dando un gran salto en las fechas, vayamos al día en que nos besamos por primera vez. Ya éramos novios, al fin. Habíamos quedado junto con otra pareja de amigos en ir a ver una película de terror, la cual yo no quería ver, ni mi amiga. Ese día también había una fiesta, de un amigo de mi generación y de la de Ángela, mi amiga. Angie y yo quedamos en irnos juntas, no queríamos llegar solas porque estábamos muy nerviosas, así que nos quedamos de ver en la fiesta y de ahí mi papa, Charlie, nos llevaría al cine. Se me hizo tarde arreglándome así que llegue mínimo veinte minutos tarde a la fiesta, platique un rato con las personas en ella y me di cuenta que la hora de la película se acercaba cada vez mas y Ángela no aparecía. Decidí marcarle para preguntarle si iba a ir o no, me dijo que si pero que se le había hecho tarde, que no tardaba mas en llegar. Pero para nuestra desgracia su mama se perdió y tardo media hora en dar con la casa en donde era la fiesta. La hora en que debíamos de estar en la película llego y ni ella, ni Charlie habían llegado. Cuando por fin llego, estábamos histéricas, no sabíamos que hacer porque ya era demasiado tarde. Cuando por fin llego mi papa, ni siquiera nos despedimos de las personas, nos subimos al carro y nos fuimos. En el camino recuerdo que le marcamos a Erick, el novio de Angie, que iba en el mismo salón que tu. Le pedí que pusiera en alta voz para que tu también pudieras escuchar y junto con Angie empezamos a pedir perdón por la tardanza. Cuando por fin llegamos al cine, te pedí disculpas y me dijiste "No te preocupes, valió la pena haber esperado". Como la película ya había empezado y ya iba como a la mitad, decidimos entrar a otra. Ese día Erick me había preguntado que quería si tú intentaras besarme, yo le dije que no sabía que haría, era mi primer beso, totalmente inexperta. Minutos después de que empezó la película voltee a ver a nuestros amigos y vi como Erick tenia abrazada a una muy feliz pero penosa Ángela, me reí, tu también los volteaste a ver y quitaste el portavasos que está entre asientos y me abrazaste por los hombros al igual que estaban ellos. "Copión" te dije mientras reía, me acomode en tu hombre y bese tu mejilla. Fue un constante intercambio de besos en la mejilla durante un buen rato, hasta que decidiste subir el volumen de las cosas. Empezaste a besar debajo de mi oreja, me dio escalofríos, diste un beso más abajo, me imagine lo que iba a pasar después, seguiste recorriendo el camino con besos hasta llegar a besar la comisura de mis labios, después te separaste unos milímetros, yo me quede sin respirar ¿ya iba a pasar? Rozaste tu nariz con la mía y pasó. Juntaste tus labios con los míos y yo sonreí durante el beso, cerré los ojos, y empezamos a mover nuestros labios. Dios, no puedo evitar tocar mis labios a pesar de que ya paso un buen tiempo de nuestro último beso.

Pero dejando atrás estas cursilerías y recuerdos, quiero decirte el motivo de esta carta. Últimamente he estado pensando mucho tiempo en ti, quiero decirte que me eh dado cuenta de una cosa muy importante. Te amo, joder que lo hago y con todo mi corazón. Sé que lo nuestro se acabo, que lo intentamos dos veces y las dos termino por culpa de ella, de la desventaja de esta historia, la detesto con mi alma. Pero más me detesto a mí por no ser suficiente, por no ser como ella. También te detesto a ti, o si, lo hago, te detesto porque a pesar de que ya no hablamos con palabras puedo sentir como me miras cada vez que puedes, te detesto porque odio cuando volteas en el justo momento en que yo te veo y dejas clavada tu mirada en mí y yo, débil, no puedo despegarla. Te detesto porque haces que mis días se gasten en ti, haces que todo el día mis pensamientos estén en ti, te detesto porque no me dejas seguir adelante. No, no me dejas continuar con mi vida. JODER, deja de verme de reojo, deja de ser…tú.

Recuerdas la conversación en línea que tuvimos hace unos días. Me dijiste que estabas feliz de que haya regresado a la escuela y es que cometí el error de cambiarme de escuela junto con mi mejor amiga. La gente cree que fue por ella, que fue porque queríamos estar juntas. Incluso ella piensa lo mismo. Pero en esta carta te confieso que fue para olvidarte, cosa que no funciono como veras. En esa conversación me dijiste que era un gusto tenerme de regreso, que enserio lo era, que te gustaría mucho hablar. ¿Entonces porque no me hablas? Sabes que yo no iré a hablarte, que no lo hare a menos que tu lo hagas. ¿Piensas igual que yo? ¿Piensas que soy yo la que debe hablarte a ti?

La verdad es que soy una cobarde e una idiota, te escribo esta carta ahora porque planeo quemarla una vez que esté terminada. Vi una película que decía que si escribes una carta con todo lo que te gustaría decirle a la persona que perdiste y dejas que el viento se lleve las cenizas, el dolor no se quedara tan adentro. Claro, ellos hablaban de gente fallecida ¿funcionara contigo?

La verdad es que no planeo quemarla, probablemente termine guardada en uno de mis cajones o quién sabe, tal vez te la enseñe el último día de clases. El ultimo día en que te veré, porque te vas a la preparatoria en menos de tres meses como tú me dijiste en aquella conversación. Mis amigas dicen que eso ayudara, que me ayudara a olvidarte porque ya no te veré todos los días. Pero yo se que hará que te tenga más presente, buscándote entre los pasillos, pensando en que estarás haciendo, llenando mi mente de pensamientos como por ejemplo si te abras encontrado a una niña hermosa, una niña que te enamore, que te haga olvidar a Tanya. La verdad espero que también a mi me pase lo mismo, que haya alguien que me ayude a olvidarte. Pero estate seguro que aunque logre tener una relación con alguien más, nunca te voy a olvidar. Nunca.

Hasta ahora siempre tuya,

Bella Swan.


End file.
